Dreilok, Hanaj
"Seek glory in battle, but do not seek battle for glory. In battle and war, be as mysterious and unknowable as the voids of Erebus. In doing so the enemy will come to you freely on your terms, and thus freely go to his own end. " -Hanaj Dreilok Biographical Information Full Name: Hanaj i-Brea tr'Dreilok Birthplace: Brea III Colony; Romulan Star Empire Identifying Marks: Scar under left eye. RSN Specialization: Tactical Operations, Warbird Command Skills and certifications: Asymmetric Warfare Specialist Certification (space and ground); Advanced Tactical Training; Advanced hand-to-hand combat; Expert rating in the use of Honor Blade combat and other assorted melee weapons; Warbird Command, Advanced Strategic Training; Scientific and Engineering proficiency; Service History: * Romulan Imperial Star Navy (2198-2289) * Romulan Republic Star Navy. (2419-present after Temporal Displacement from 2289) Born on the Romulan Colony World of Brea III in the decades after the Romulan defeat during the Earth-Romulan War of the 2150's. Hanaj grew up during an era where the Romulan Empire was learning how to come back after an unlikely defeat by the pre-Federation Earth and her allies. He was taught from an early age to mistrust the "Hevam scum" that defeated Romulus, and to never forget the humiliation of Cheron. It became their battle cry for the next century as the Empire sought to consolidate and later hone its military machine in decades of expansionist campaigns outward into the deeper Beta Quadrant. Entering the military at the age of 20, like many Romulan citizens, he found himself at home on the deck of a Warbird, and the joys of combat as a soldier of the Empire, subtly indulging in his natural Romulan passions and blood lust on the battlefield against countless soon to be conquered races. But always the memory of Earth permeated their collective drives for revenge. When the Romulan Empire re-emerged once more in 2266, Hanaj was already serving as a newly minted Commander of one of the new prototype T'liss-class Birds-Of-Prey. When the fated incursions of Commander Keras showed the flaws of the T'liss-class, Commander Dreilok was quick to aid in the development of enhancements to weapons and cloaking systems, and one of the many Commanders asked to analyze the results of the battle. While Keras had been defeated, his interaction had given much for the Empire to ponder in its future confrontations with Starfleet. The Battle of Icarus IV, as it was then known, proved that a small heavily armed Bird-Of-Prey with a cloaking device could indeed stand up to the Federation's latest cruisers and prove equal to the challenge if used properly. During the following decades, Hanaj would be involved in multiple confrontations and skirmishes with Federation and Klingon Captains, often engaging in raids against enemy colonies, convoys, outposts and soft targets. Unlike many of the Tal Shiar sponsored operations, Dreilok very rarely engaged in duplicity or subversion, instead preferring confrontation and combat. When the Romulan-Klingon alliance and technology exchange began, Hanaj was one of many Commanders to refuse a Khrenn-Class Stormbird, citing it as "Klingon trash," and would later be assigned command of the next generation of Romulan Bird-Of-Prey, the Vas Deletham-class, or "Winged Defender." By 2289, Hanaj was assigned to a new mission, the command of I.R.W. Shalyar, an experimental new Bird-Of-Prey equipped with a prototype Romulan Singularity Transwarp Drive. As it would turn out, the drive must have been a successful technology, as his vessel was soon attacked and nearly destroyed by a pair of Na'Kuhl Temporal Raiders. These raiders seeking to prevent the Romulan drive from being developed, and prevent the Romulans from devastating Na'Kuhl in the far future as a result, were almost successful except that their weapons had an unforeseen side effect. The Chronoplasma in the Na'Kuhl weapons triggered a temporal inversion in the Bird-Of-Prey's experimental drive system, flinging the three ships into the 25th Century. The U.S.S Chiron and R.R.W'' Vrax'' would discover the ship, and after fighting off her attack, explained the situation to Dreilok and invited him back to Olympus. Dreilok accepted, and after a debriefing with Romulan Temporal Defense, and re-integration flash training, was commissioned as an officer in the Romulan Republic Navy as a Brevet Commander. After the full analysis of the I.R.W. Shalyar and her prototypes; a T'Varo-Class Bird-Of-Prey, the R.R.W. Shalyar ( a successor ship to the original), has been retrofitted and assigned under his command.